Au fil de mes pensées
by Elialys
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et minifics. GSR. Nouveau drabble ajouté le 30 aout 2008
1. Introduction

**N/A** : Bon, alors vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je vous sors encore, et vous avez bien raison de vous interroger :p

Alors voilou, je me suis inscrite à une communauté française de drabbles, donc de temps en temps, j'écris ou vais écrire en me servant des thèmes que les modos fournissent là-bas. Ou bien s'il m'arrive d'écrire des fics tellement ptites que je n'ose pas créer une nouvelle histoire sur le site, je peux poster ici :) Donc en gros, ça va être un recueil de mini fics ou mini délires :p

Très majoritairement **GSR**, vous vous en doutez bien, avec du chaud, du moins chaud, de la guimauve et de l'humour (faut bien que j'arrête d'être sadique 5 minutes de temps en temps loool)

BREF ! Je commence en postant 3 minis/fics drabbles ;) Comme toujours, j'espère que cela vous plaira et vous divertira, vos avis sont toujours très très bienvenus :)

Elialys


	2. Invitation Rated K

**N/A** : Drabble comique écrit à partir du thème « **invitation** » :)

* * *

Salle de repos du laboratoire du LVPD, heure du crime.

Enfin, ceci n'était qu'une façon de parler, car la nuit était étrangement dépourvue de crimes atroces nécessitant l'intelligence et la perspicacité de nos CSIs.

Pourtant, la mine sombre et concentrée qu'affichaient les deux personnes présentes, Catherine et Warrick, laissaient présagés que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire.

« Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi stupide de toute ma vie… » marmonna Warrick, ses beaux yeux verts ne se détachant pas du papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

« Parle pour toi… » soupira Catherine, une note d'irritation perçant distinctement dans sa voix. « Et dire que je suis sensée être sa plus proche amie ! Qu'il m'enfonce ainsi le couteau dans le dos, vraiment… »

Nick fit alors son apparition dans la pièce, la mine déformée par une grimace de profonde incrédulité. Il tenait bien en vue le même carton qui trônait à présent au milieu de la table.

« Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez reçu le… » commença t-il, mais ne termina pas sa phrase face aux hochements de têtes approbateurs de ses amis et collègues. Il laissa échapper un rire, et offrant son célèbre sourire texan, il ajouta : « Je crois que nous sommes les CSIs les plus incompétents du pays, sérieusement. »

« Parle moins fort, Ecklie pourrait t'entendre et diminuer nos salaires » grinça Catherine, qui n'avalait définitivement pas la pilule.

« Il n'aura pas besoin de nous entendre, peut-être de simplement ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres. » s'éleva une voix derrière Nick.

Greg venait de se joindre au conseil des ministres improvisé. Et il semblait tout aussi dépité que les autres. Ils se lancèrent des regards qui parlaient pour eux, avant qu'ils ne soupirent presque en cœur.

Greg et Nick allèrent s'avachirent sur le canapé, alors que Catherine reprenait de son plus beau ton exaspérée : « Ils ne manquent pas de culot, tout de même !! Nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important que ça, c'est à se demander à quoi ils pensaient ! »

Ce fut alors au tour de Hodges d'arriver, dans un beau dérapage, au seuil de la porte :

« Ah, vous voilà ! Est-ce que vous avez- »

« Oui… » grognèrent en cœur le groupe.

« Oui nous avons reçu le carton d'invitation pour le mariage de Grissom et Sara le mois prochain, merci de t'en inquiéter, Hodges… » soupira Catherine, pour la quinzième fois de la nuit.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, avant de froncer fortement les sourcils : « Le…quoi ? Quel carton ? Quel mariage ??? »

Les autres se lancèrent des regards significatifs, comprenant qu'ils venaient de faire une grosse boulette.

« C'était une blague, David… » répondit ironiquement Warrick. « Tu te doutes bien que si Grissom et Sara se mettait finalement ensembles, on s'en rendrait compte bien avant leur mariage… »

Ils se regardèrent tous une nouvelle fois, avant de baisser les yeux, laissant retomber un silence lourd de sens.


	3. Lenteur, Rated M smut

**N/A : **Ecrite à partir du thème « **lenteur** », et surtout à partir d'un pari perdu qui me donnait l'obligation d'écrire un drabble smut :p Je me suis exécutée à contre cœur bien sûr (suis convaicante ?)

Donc contenu** adulte, **attention à vos ptits yeux :p

* * *

**Lenteur**

* * *

  
Son souffle sur ta peau est une délicieuse torture.

Tes yeux sont fermés, comme il te l'a demandé, et dépourvue d'un de tes sens, les quatre autres sont en alertes.

Tes lèvres se sentent inutiles, elles aussi, et tu ne peux que les mordre, alors qu'il continue son exploration. Leur chaire rose et gonflée porte encore le goût de vos baisers, mais ce n'en est qu'une fragrance.

Tu entends sa respiration, à la fois profonde et rapide, lorsque sa bouche frôle ton épaule, et que ses doigts effleurent ta hanche.

Tu retiens difficilement un gémissement suppliant.

Tu le veux.

Il le sait. Il le sent. Il le voit.

Mais il prend son temps, usant d'une tendresse qui se veut exaspérante, tout en étant exquise. Il est tellement doux et précautionneux avec toi.

Entre ses doigts, tu as l'impression d'être quelque chose d'unique et de précieux.

Ses mains douces et habiles exercent des pressions changeantes sur ton corps, alors qu'elles vagabondent, et tu te perds dans la sensation que provoque le frôlement de ses doigts sur ta peau.

Tu te laisses glisser le long du chemin qu'il dessine, te faisant happer lorsqu'il appose ses paumes.

Il contourne toujours avec soin les endroits les plus sensibles de ton anatomie, mais il les survole juste assez près pour que tu ais conscience de cette présence. Ton souffle se bloque dans ta gorge, interdisant à ton corps de se tordre, recherchant ses caresses.

Ses lèvres jusqu'à présent n'avaient été que des spectatrices, insufflant par moment un souffle chaud sur ton épiderme, éveillant un frisson qui te parcourt le dos.

Lorsqu'elle rentrent finalement en action, tu commences véritablement à perdre pied.

Sa bouche goûte ton cou, sa langue te sillonne, descendant lentement vers tes seins. Lorsqu'il prend entre ses lèvres l'une de tes pointes durcies, ton dos se cambre malgré toi, et le son gutturale qui t'échappent délivre un message clair.

Mais il décide de l'ignorer pour le moment. Une main sur ta hanche, il maintient avec une certaine fermeté ton corps contre le matelas.

Il mordille, il titille, et tu te tords. Ou du moins tu essayes.

Tu sollicites plus de contact, mais tu ne peux que te contenter de ce qu'il t'offre à cet instant. Tes doigts sont enfouis dans ses cheveux humides, l'incitant à poursuivre ce doux supplice, soupirant presque d'aise lorsque la peau moite de son front frôle la tienne, mêlant vos sueurs.  
Plus inconsciemment qu'autre chose, tu tentes également de faire bouger la main qui te maintient contre le lit. Tu espères que tes essais réguliers la feront glisser vers l'endroit qui le réclame le plus.

Car ce qui accapare ton esprit à cet instant, ce sont les décharges électriques suscitées par sa langue, qui s'échappe de leurs points d'origines, avant d'être envoyées dans une vague de besoin douloureux jusqu'au centre de ton désir.

Lorsque soudainement, sa main quitte ta peau et que son corps s'éloigne du tiens, tu es tenter de rouvrir les yeux, et de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour mettre fin à l'attente.

Mais il bouge rapidement, repositionnant en quelques mouvements vos deux corps sur le matelas, alors que tu roules sur ton côté gauche et qu'il s'accole à ton dos.

Le contact de vos peaux, qui avait jusqu'alors été délivré au compte-goutte, se démultiplie à ce simple changement, t'arrachant un nouveau gémissement appréciateur. L'entrelacement de vos jambes, la chaleur de vos épidermes se mélangeant, formant un cocon étouffant et confortable autour de vous, la présence de son propre désir contre l'arrière de ta cuisse, tout se mêle et fusionne, te plongeant dans un monde enivrant, où plus rien d'autre que vous n'existe.

Ses lèvres ont retrouvé un point qu'il sait particulièrement réceptif à ses caresses mouillées, sur le haut de ton omoplate droite, tandis que sa main entreprend finalement de t'offrir ce que tu attends depuis un long moment à présent.

Ses doigts n'ont aucun mal à se glisser entre tes cuisses humides, sa main englobant la chaleur de ton intimité. Un profond souffle t'échappe enfin, alors que la chaleur commence déjà à se répandre. Lorsque son pouce à présent moite vient dénicher ton bouton sensible, tu te cambres contre le lui, ne pouvant plus t'opposer à la vague de plaisir que son touché déverse en toi. Et il ne cherche plus à t'arrêter, t'encourageant même, sa main suivant le mouvement.

Il te connaît tellement bien. Il sait quelle pression appliquer pour que tu frissonnes violemment, il sait la façon dont ses doigts doivent se glisser en toi pour t'arracher de nouveaux gémissements. Tous ses gestes sont parfaitement combinés pour provoquer la montée du plaisir, faisant grossir exponentiellement la chaleur douloureuse de ton intimité, alors qu'elle se diffuse.

Elle monte, elle monte, elle monte. Se répandant dans ton bas ventre, s'insinuant dans toutes les fibres de ton être, du bout de tes doigts jusqu'à la pointe de tes orteils. Comprimant tes poumons jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus effectuer qu'une respiration saccadé. Brûlant ta peau jusqu'à que sa moindre parcelle luise de sueur- particulièrement l'arrière de tes genoux et le bas de ton dos- te consumant si délicieusement.

Et à aucun moment son souffle ne s'éloigne de ton cou, alors qu'il t'offre cette exquise délivrance.


	4. Microbes, Rated K

**N/A** : J'étais malade la semaine dernière, et j'avais besoin de m'auto réconforter loool.

Thème : **«** **Constant **»

Rated : K

Disclaimer que j'avais oublié : Rien à moi, à part ces petites histoires :)

* * *

**Microbes**

* * *

Sara Sidle était méticuleuse.

Pas au point d'être maniaque, mais elle aimait néanmoins conserver un ordre dans sa vie.

Après tout, lorsqu'à l'âge de douze ans, vous aviez déjà dût subir plus de traumatismes que la plupart des gens à quarante ans, il était naturel de rechercher un certain réconfort ailleurs.

Ce qu'il y avait d'enfouie à l'intérieur d'elle pouvait bien être un bordel total, son lit était toujours fait, ses cahiers de cours soigneusement rangés par matières. Plus âgée, c'était son appartement qui avait suivit le même contrôle régulier.

Ce qu'elle avait également gardé de constant tout au long de ces années, c'était une aptitude à ignorer totalement le fait qu'en tant qu'humaine, elle pouvait, elle aussi, tomber malade. Vivre dans des foyers d'accueil lui avait valu un bon système immunitaire, mais celui-ci échouait de temps en temps.

Elle s'en fichait.

Elle enchaînait tasse de café sur tasse de café pour estomper la lourdeur de ses membres, mangeait des yaourts pour calmer son estomac, s'emmitouflait dans des pulls pour ignorer la fièvre, enroulait une écharpe autour de sa gorge pour cacher la douleur, tout et n'importe quoi était envisageable, tant qu'elle pouvait aller travailler.

Mais voilà. Elle n'était plus seule à présent. Et l'homme qui partageait sa vie était bien décidé à la dorloter comme il se devait de le faire.

Elle avait bien tenté de lui résister au début. Elle détestait être victime de son propre corps, haïssait qu'il la voie ainsi, affaiblie. Mais elle comprit très vite que toute bataille serait inutile, il refusait de la laisser sortir du lit.

Alors elle s'avoua vaincue. Elle n'avait pas la force de combattre de toute façon. Elle grelottait, écarlate sous les draps, et chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait lui donnait l'impression que l'on frottait du papier de verre contre sa peau moite.

Lorsque Grissom la rejoint, elle hésita à se blottir contre lui, geste qui était devenu un réflexe dur à ignorer, même avec 39 de fièvre. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'attirant à lui avec douceur.

« Tu vas être malade… » Murmura t-elle, nichant néanmoins sa tête dans le creux de son cou, coin qu'elle trouva délicieusement frais.

Il dégagea sa joue d'une mèche humide, avant de lui dire à l'oreille : « J'aime tes microbes. »

Effectivement, si quelques jours plus tard, Sara se portait à merveille, ce n'était plus le cas de Griss, qui dû se faire porter pâle à son tour.

Les autres membres de l'équipe auraient pu y voir une nouvelle preuve suspecte, et peut-être arriver enfin à la conclusion qu'il y avait définitivement entre leurs deux collègues quelque chose qui n'était _pas _professionnel. Mais ils ne virent rien.

Ca aussi, c'était une constante.


	5. Ephémère WARNING ALLUSION MORT DE PERSO

**N/A: **J'ai écrite cette fic en mars quand les rumeurs sur la fin de la saison ont commencée à sortir, et j'ai du avoir besoin de faire souffrir Grissom et Sara, pour changer, tsss. Elle a la taille d'une one shot, mais je l'ai vraiment écrite sans but précis, j'ai pas envie de créer une histoire spécialement pour faire déprimer tout le monde.

Enfin, je préviens, il y a donc **évocation de mort de personnage**, et comme j'aime bien varié dans mon style, et bien, c'est très zarb LOL! Sérieusement, si vous lisez, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire.**  
**

* * *

**Ephémère**

* * *

_Sa main droite se leva au niveau de son visage, et d'un geste automatique et peut-être un peu nerveux, elle replaça une mèche humide derrière son oreille._

_Mais il n'y avait rien de nerveux dans le sourire qui éclairait son visage, ou dans l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette, alors qu'elle fixait la pluie qui tombait avec force. L'averse était soudaine et inattendue, mais pas inconnue aux habitants de San Francisco._

_« Ca ne devrait pas durée très longtemps, ces pluies d'été ne sont jamais bien longues. » lui dit-elle, quittant la rue des yeux pour glisser son regard vers lui._

_Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer, et une autre de ses mimiques –une de celles qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître et à tellement apprécier durant les deux semaines qu'il avait passé sur le campus- déforma ses traits, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, son sourire devenant inquisiteur._

_« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander, laissant un rire légèrement nerveux lui échapper._

Elle s'appelle Sara Sidle.

Elle est jeune, belle, intelligente.

Et morte.

Mais elle ne le sait pas encore, bien sûr. Pas plus que lui. Ils leur restent onze années à partir de cet instant, et vraiment, il souhaiterait en avoir profité comme il aurait dû. Comme elle l'aurait mérité.

Il sait qu'il ne se trouve pas vraiment sous ce porche avec elle, alors que la pluie tombe drue en face d'eux. Tout ceci est dans son esprit. Un flash dans ses souvenirs, un bouton qui vient d'être poussé dans sa mémoire. C'est un autre jour, un autre temps. Mais qu'importe ?

Car à cet instant, il est de retour onze ans en arrière, appuyé contre cette porte d'entrée, à observer la grimace interrogatrice qu'affiche si adorablement son visage. Et exactement comme onze ans plus tôt, il la désire.

Il a envie de s'approcher encore un peu plus près. De glisser ses mains autour de sa taille, de sentir ses vêtements gorgés d'eau sous ses paumes, et de resserrer doucement sa prise jusqu'à ce que le liquide glacé coule entre ses doigts.

Sa peau est devenue légèrement plus pâle, et elle frissonne doucement, il peut le voir. Il a envie de goutter ses lèvres que le froid a rendues plus sombres.  
Son sourire n'est plus incrédule à présent. Elle semble calme, elle le regarde d'un air apaisé, et légèrement attristé. Il réalise alors que ses lèvres tournent presque au violet. Il retire sa veste.

« Tu as froids. » dit-il doucement, passant la veste autour de ses épaules.

« Je _suis_ froide. » répondit-elle tout simplement, et un nuage de buée se forme dans l'air à chaque mot qu'elle prononce. « Ta veste n'est plus utile. »

Et il regrette tellement de ne pas l'avoir embrasser ce soir là, sous la pluie. Il sait que c'est trop tard à présent, mais il essaye quand même. Les mains qu'il avait posées sur ses épaules glissent lentement sous la veste. Il veut sentir l'eau dégouliner sous ses mains.

Mais ce qu'il sent sous ses paumes n'a rien de froid.

Le liquide est chaud et épais, et il crée un chemin visqueux entre ses doigts. La panique l'envahit, et il baisse les yeux vers la blessure, appliquant autant de pression qu'il peut pour arrêter l'écoulement. Sa vision se brouille, il ne voit plus rien à part le rouge. Tellement de rouge.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vue pleurer avant, Griss. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Quand il sent ses doigts froids glisser sur sa joue humide, il relève la tête pour fixer son teint laiteux, ses lèvres bleuâtres

« Je ne sais plus ce que cela fait de ne pas pleurer… » murmure t-il, et elle sourit toujours aussi tendrement.

OoOoOoO

_Un éclat de rire lui échappa, avant que le son ne se transforme, se changeant en quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un ronronnement. Il aimait ce son plus que tout._

_Assise à califourchon sur son ventre, elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, avant d'aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de __lui__ faire pousser un son indistinct. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille, ses mains glissant sur le fin tissu de son débardeur, appréciant les frissons qui se créaient sous le passage de ses doigts._

_Le drap les recouvrait totalement, filtrant la lumière qui envahissait la chambre, les plongeant dans une bulle de chaleur confortable._

_L'envie de faire basculer cette séance de câlinage en quelque chose de beaucoup plus physique et totalement appréciable était puissante, mais à cet instant, la présence de l'autre était suffisante.  
Elle finit d'ailleurs par simplement venir nicher sa tête sous son menton, poussant un lourd soupir apaisé, et il se contenta de la __**sentir**__ contre lui._

_Le poids de son corps contre le sien…la façon dont ses jambes l'entouraient…son souffle dans son cou…les battements de son cœur contre son torse…_

Et puis plus rien.

Il sent toujours le reste, mais son cœur s'est arrêté.

Et il sait que dans sa propre poitrine, le sien est brisé à jamais. Ou bien peut-être est-il toujours bien présent. Et c'est comme si des poignards chauffés à blanc y sont enfoncés, seconde après seconde. Lui infligeant une douleur vive et diffuse…poignante et interminable…encore…et encore…

Il la sent qui se décolle de lui, et il rouvre les yeux, craignant qu'elle soit déjà partie.

Mais elle est toujours…là.

La lumière qui se diffuse sous le drap est trop faible pour qu'il puisse distinguer les détails de son visage ou de son corps, mais c'est inutile ; il en connaît la moindre courbe, le plus minuscule grain de beauté…il la connaît par cœur.

Et en parlant de cœur…

« Ton cœur ne bat plus… » murmure t-il.

Elle sourit, toujours aussi doucement et tristement, glissant sa main droite sur son torse : « Le tiens bat toujours. »

Puis sa main se lève à nouveau, alors qu'elle exécute ce geste qu'il l'a observé faire des milliers de fois, et qui lui a toujours semblé si futile, si anodin…  
Elle glisse cette éternelle mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Mais cette fois, lorsque ses doigts frôlent sa joue, elle y dépose une traînée sombre.

Beaucoup trop sombre pour être de la craie.

Elle remarque alors le liquide qui s'étale sur ses doigts, et baisse les yeux vers sa propre poitrine. La tâche sombre continue de grandir sur son débardeur. Elle fixe ensuite son regard sur la chemise de Grissom, tâchée elle aussi à présent, et elle se mord la lèvre.

« Désolé pour ça… » s'excuse t-elle, et à nouveau, il ne voit plus rien, sa vision se brouillant.

Elle rapproche lentement son visage du sien, et doucement, elle souffle sur sa joue, faisant dévier une larme de son trajet initial.

« Tu ne pleurais jamais, Gil… » souffle t-elle.

Et il ferme les yeux.

« C'était parce que je ne t'avais jamais perdu. » murmure t-il.

Et il sent un frôlement glacé sur sa joue. Son baiser. Puis elle murmure dans son oreille :

« Je ne suis jamais loin… »

OoOoOoO

_Le plan de travail ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose._

_Elle avait tout étalé, tout éparpillé. Farine, sucre, beurre, œufs, lait, livre de recette…_

_Elle était la plus proche du comptoir, son visage tendu par la concentration, sa bouche plissée dans une grimace d'exaspération. Il se glissa derrière elle, se plaquant contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.   
Il aimait tellement l'entendre râler lorsqu'elle tentait de cuisiner quelque chose, et surtout, il adorait arriver juste à temps pour sauver la situation en l'aidant…à sa manière._

_« Lâche cette cuillère et utilise tes mains, Sara… » lui dit-il d'un ton amusé._

_Elle marmonna quelque chose sur la mauvaise qualité de la farine, et sur le fait que si la recette lui disait d'utiliser une cuillère, elle utiliserait une cuillère._

_Alors, face à sa réticence, il lui retira l'ustensile, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Et dans l'instant qui suivit, il avait plongé leurs quatre mains dans la pâte._

_Il sentit résonner en lui la petite exclamation de surprise qu'elle poussa en découvrant la sensation. _

_« _'Tout ne s'apprend pas dans les livres…' _» lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, et il la sentit frissonner. « Dixit Sara Sidle. »_

_Puis, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, respirant profondément son odeur, alors que leurs doigts remuaient ensembles dans la substance froide et épaisse, lentement. Sensuellement._

Il se souvient de la façon dont avait dérapé cette séance culinaire. Le gâteau avait rapidement été oublié (bien que la pâte ait trouvé une certaine utilité).

Mais cette fois, pas de dérive.

Il veut simplement rester ainsi pour toujours. La sentir entre ses bras. Respirer ce parfum qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Glisser ses doigts entre les siens dans la texture moelleuse de la pâte.

Et l'aimer. Simplement l'aimer.

« Lorsque j'avais dix ans, j'ai fais un gâteau avec ma mère, » commence t'elle d'une voix calme. « Rien d'exceptionnelle, tu me diras ; mais pour moi ça l'était. Mon père lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'elle m'apprenne à faire autre chose que de me plonger dans un bouquin. C'était juste après qu'il l'ait battue. »

Il pose sa joue contre la sienne, et observe en silence leurs mains travailler la pâte.

« Je m'en souviens, parce que le nez de ma mère saignait. Il était sûrement cassé. Des gouttes sont tombées dans le saladier, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire à mon père. Elle m'a interdit de ne manger ne serait-ce qu'une miette du gâteau. »

Soudain, une goutte de sang atterrit sur la pâte, et leur mouvement s'arrêtent ; silencieusement, ils observent le liquide rouge se diffuser lentement sur la substance blanche. Une nouvelle goutte vient rapidement rejoindre la première.

Mais bientôt, il sent un liquide on ne peut plus différent glisser le long de son nez. La goutte salée fait son chemin ; arrivée au bout, elle tombe dans le saladier, et va se joindre au reste du mélange, diluant le sang. Puis, une nouvelle larme glisse, roule, tombe et se mêle. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre…

« Mon père n'a jamais pleuré sur le sang de ma mère… » dit-elle si doucement, si sereinement.

Et il ferme les yeux, inspirant douloureusement, profondément. Inhalant son odeur, alors que celle-ci commence déjà à s'éloigner.

« Je pleurais toujours sur ton sang, Sara. » murmure t-il.


	6. Au commencement , Rated K

**N/A : **Bijour bijour!

Oui, je sais, ce n'est de toute évidence PAS le nouveau chapitre des "Larmes de l'Ange" (qui sera bel et bien le dernier, je confirme au passage), et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois :S Mais voilà, entre les ptits boulots et les soucis personnels, j'ai eu quelques blocages niveau écriture durant le mois passé, et je viens tout juste de recommencer à écrire. J'ai immédiatement débuté le chapitre 15, qui grouillait dans ma tête depuis un mois, et j'espère pouvoir le terminer rapidement. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas entièrement dépendant de ma volonté, donc je m'en excuse ;)

J'ai écrit cette fanfic la nuit dernière (oui oui, au beau milieu de la nuit mdr), comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Eva :-D Elle voulait une fic pré-Vegas, du point de vue de Grissom, en évitant le drama si possible loool. Donc la voili la voilou!! Elle m'a gracieusement autorisé à la partager avec vous lool :p  
Eva, je t'adore!!!!

Spoilers: Aucun! Cette fic se passe avant la saison 1 :)**  
**

* * *

**Au commencement...**

**

* * *

**

Gil Grissom ne s'était jamais intéressé à la beauté.

Après tout, c'était un homme de science. Il aimait les faits, les choses concrètes et palpables. La beauté était un concept beaucoup trop subjectif pour lui. Ce qui était beau pour l'un était hideux pour l'autre. Vous l'auriez mis dans une pièce avec l'un des plus grands photographes de mannequins, et ils se seraient entre-tuer en moins de dix minutes, l'un trouvant les femmes squelettiques magnifiques, l'autre admirant la splendeur d'une chrysalide en éclosion.

C'était un débat réservé aux grands philosophes. Et s'il aimait les citer de temps à autre pour affiner ses démonstrations, ils leur laissaient le soin de découvrir les mystères cachés sous ce concept éternel.

Bien sûr, il savait apprécier l'esthétique des personnes autour de lui. A de nombreuses occasions, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur une silhouette bien sculptée, un visage aux traits bien proportionnés, et avait senti son corps clairement masculin réagir pas une production excessive de testostérones. Mais c'était une réaction purement humaine, voir animal. Le sexe opposé était attirant, et il était agréable de se laisser entraîner par ses charmes de temps à autres. Mais jamais son esprit, voir même son âme, n'avait été se perdre dans une beauté indescriptible et hypnotisante.

Jamais, jusqu'au jour où Sara Sidle rentra dans sa vie.

Il était intrigué par ses semblables, il aimait donc les contempler de manière générale. Mais c'était surtout comportemental, jamais basé sur l'apparence en elle même. Il n'admirait pas les gens. C'était simplement quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas happée immédiatement. Après tout, on ne venait pas à bout de près de quarante ans d'un certain comportement après seulement quelques heures. Et pourtant, le pas était si vite franchi...

Lorsqu'elle avait posé des questions au cours de la première lecture, il l'avait à peine remarqué, perdu au milieu des gradins. Cheveux chatains, peut-être bien bouclés, les yeux sûrement marrons, quoi qu'il aurait été bien incapable de le confirmer (il savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller faire une visite chez l'ophtalmo, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre). Sa voix avait été le premier trait qu'il avait retenu chez elle. Grave, avec un petit craquement sur certaines intonations, et à la consonance étrangement musicale. Mais encore une fois, il ne s'intéressait pas à la forme ni à l'esthétique, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de la voix. Il aimait le contenu. Et la voix de Sara renfermait une intelligence et un intérêt qu'il ne tarda pas à capter. Lorsqu'elle posait une question, elle _voulait_ véritablement savoir et comprendre la réponse. Et elle laissait entendre qu'elle savait de quoi il retournait.

Oui, sa voix était intrigante, et d'une certaine façon beaucoup plus attirante que les centaines d'autres voix qui auraient pu parler à sa place. Il aurait suffit que cette voix sans véritable visage reste fondue dans le floue de la foule, et il aurait été sauf.

Mais Sara se leva à la fin de la lecture.

Elle se leva, descendit les gradins, attendit son tour, prenant volontairement la dernière place dans la file relativement courte d'élèves curieux. Et lorsqu'elle apparu véritablement devant lui pour la première fois, il su quelque part, profondément au fond de son être, qu'elle était spéciale. Ce n'était qu'une impression éphémère, mais véritablement poignante sur le moment. Comme un brise tiède vous caressant la joue, mais le temps que vous n'enregistreriez la sensation, celle-ci avait déjà disparut, et vous vous demandiez si vous n'aviez pas tout simplement imaginé ce souffle.

La sensation qui le saisit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Sara fut similaire.

Mais égal à lui même, il se contenta d'enregistrer rapidement les traits de son visage. Cheveux définitivement marrons et bouclés. Yeux marrons (la visite chez l'ophtalmo pourrait donc attendre un peu...), bouche ordinaire, tâches de rousseur, et de façon générale, ouverte à la discussion et très curieuse, mais à en juger par la manière dont elle serait son bloc note contre sa poitrine, méfiante. Et il n'aurait su dire si elle rentrait dans la catégorie des « plutôt jolies » ou des « trop banales ». Il était bien loin de se douter à cet instant qu'elle serait bientôt placée dans une catégorie unique et au dessus de tout. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés, son maquillage pratiquement inexistant, et ses cheveux quelque peu emmêlés, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne passait pas trois quart d'heure à peaufiner son apparence avant de sortir.  
Si seulement elle n'avait pas sourit, elle aurait pu ne rester qu'une jeune femme intrigante parmi d'autres, brise tiède ou non.

Mais Sara avait sourit.

Elle avait sourit, et de simple fait, l'homme qui ne s'intéressait pas à la beauté devint muet. Son regard fût inexorablement attiré par ce simple changement, qui pourtant transformait tout.

La majorité des gens souriaient la bouche fermée. Le coin des lèvres s'étiraient, égayant le visage. Sourire à pleine dents était quelque chose de beaucoup plus rare, car cela donnait soit une impression de nervosité, soit d'hypocrisie. Dans les deux cas, la réaction était rarement positive, donc mieux valait s'abstenir.

Mais le sourire de Sara, comme l'ensemble de son être, était d'une beauté naturelle. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étiraient, et s'étiraient encore, agrandissant l'halo de lumière qui se mettait soudain à éclairer son visage, et l'étincelle grossissait dans ses yeux chocolats. Et lorsque ses dents se découvraient, si c'était parfois signe de nervosité, l'hypocrisie n'avait jamais sa place dans ce qu'elle offrait. Le petit écart entre ses dents était immanquable, mais semblait étrangement être le coup de pinceau final qui agrémentait parfaitement cette magnifique peinture.

Lorsque Sara souriait, alors que son visage s'éclairait, et que l'ensemble de son être rayonnait, c'était le monde entier qui s'évaporait autour de lui.

Bien sûr, ce sentiment d'être complètement happé par cette force puissante et indescriptible ne l'avait pas envahit dès le premier sourire de Sara. Son coeur avait peut-être loupé un battement, pris de court par ce cadeau sincère et délicat, mais encore une fois, il était qui il était, avec ses quinze barrières mentales, et sa tendance misanthrope. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle avait témoigné sa vive envie d'en savoir plus, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui proposer de discuter de tout ça devant un café.

Café, café, café, diner, déjeuner, café, promenade, café, déjeuner, diner, café. Il avait rapidement arrêté de compter.

Le scientifique en lui avait arrêté de noter point par point le déroulement de ses journées, pour noter détail par détail le moindre changement d'expression sur le visage de Sara.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait attablé à un café, à observer silencieusement la jeune femme en face de lui, plongée dans un article qu'il avait spécialement découpé dans un journal pour elle. Et dans le cas présent, les verbes 'observer' et 'admirer' se confondaient indéniablement.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. C'était comme si son esprit et son âme étaient demeurés assoiffés durant toutes ces années, et qu'il venait enfin de trouver une source d'eau fraîche.

Et il avalait tout.

La manière dont elle se mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle lisait un passage qui captait toute son attention, la mèche rebelle qu'elle replaçait derrière son oreille sans se soucier du fait que le vent de San Frisco la libérait presque immédiatement, la façon dont son nez se retroussait lorsqu'une information était clairement erronée, ou encore le plissement amusé et moqueur de sa bouche. Bien sûr, ces expressions faciales étaient agrémentées de paroles, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, sauf lorsqu'elle riait. Car lorsque Sara riait, il avalait le son avec ferveur, le laissant résonner à l'intérieur de lui, autorisant l'étincelle dans ses yeux à le brûler, encore et encore.

Il était pris au piège, et il le savait. La sensation avait beau être nouvelle, il savait que plus le temps passait, plus il s'empêtrait dans la toile de cette magnifique araignée. Il aurait pu s'en sortir, s'il avait mis fin à cette situation dès le début. A chaque fin de soirée, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, il se persuadait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ça maintenant. Car il _savait_ que cela serait douloureux sur le long terme. Il s'en persuadait plutôt bien.  
Et puis la nuit passait, et elle réapparaissait, souriante et rayonnante, et il oubliait. Ou du moins il omettait. _Demain_, se disait-il. _Demain je lui dirais que je suis trop pris par le séminaire, que je n'ai plus le temps de sortir._

Mais les jours passaient, et elle était toujours là. Il tentait de se persuader que s'il n'y avait eu que son apparence extérieure, il aurait su résister mieux que ça. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait tellement plus, chez Sara. Elle était tellement avide de tout comprendre, de tout découvrir. Son esprit était tellement vif, si affûté, et elle avalait ses paroles avec autant de ferveur qu'il avalait ses sourires et ses mimiques.

Et le temps passait, le mois de séminaire se transformant soudainement en deux semaines, dix jours, une semaine, cinq jours, trois jours, un jour.

Et plus l'échéance se raccourcissait dangereusement, plus son désir de se décrocher d'elle s'intensifiait, tout en s'atténuant. Il n'avait aucun désir de répartir, mais ceci étant inévitable, il n'avait également aucune envie de souffrir d'une quelconque façon.

La repousser loin de lui ou bien profiter au maximum de leurs derniers jours ensembles?

Bannir à jamais les pensées incongrues qui l'envahissaient, ou bien céder à ses envies, à son désir brutal et dévorant qui le saisissait lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, consentante et pleine d'espoir; sentir son corps se presser contre le sien, glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes, goûter sa saveur, expérimenter la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, s'enivrer de son odeur, et nourrir la faim insatiable de son âme.

C'était si délicieusement tentant, et si injustement irréalisable.

Plus d'une fois elle avait créer volontairement des situations durant lesquelles il aurait pu céder. Seuls, dans un coin du parc de Berkeley, dans un couloir sombre et désert de l'Université, devant son hôtel, ou encore devant la porte de son studio. Tellement d'instants de tentations, où un simple geste aurait suffit pour que leurs souffles, leurs corps puis leurs âmes se mêlent.

Mais le scientifique en lui, qui avait été exagérément silencieux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, était loin d'avoir disparu.

Si la voix de sa raison restait terrée dans un coin et le laissait se délecter de la douceur apaisante de ses traits, elle n'avait absolument aucun scrupule à réapparaître aux moments les plus inopportuns, brisant les espoirs éphémères qu'il avait laissé naître en lui. Et brisant ceux de Sara par la même occasion, avait-il fini par réaliser, alors qu'il s'évinçait soudainement, refusant ses lèvres offertes pour la troisième fois, et que l'étincelle dans ses yeux se transformait en lueur de douleur.

Il aurait tant souhaité qu'elle puisse comprendre... Elle était si jeune, si belle, si intelligente... Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Mais il savait quelque part au fond de lui, alors qu'il lui disait au revoir dans le hall bondé de monde de cet aéroport, que c'était loin d'être des adieux.

Il vit les larmes dans ses yeux, la peine qu'elle tentait de cacher sous un sourire tremblant, et finalement les larmes sur ses joues, qu'il essuya d'un frôlement de ses pouces. Mais il ne céda pas.

Il s'autorisa néanmoins une dernière douceur avant de la quitter. Ses mains reposant encore sur ses joues après avoir essuyer ses larmes, ses lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser sur son front, tous ses récepteurs en alerte, enregistrant la fragrance de son parfum, la texture de sa peau, sachant qu'il y goûterait à nouveau un jour, lorsque le moment serait venu. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille, et il inhala encore un peu d'elle, et elle inhala un peu de lui, avant qu'il ne lui murmure ces quelques mots:

« "_La distance rend toute chose infiniment plus précieuse..._" »

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, intégrant le sens de ses paroles, tentant d'y trouver du réconfort, mais la blessure était encore trop à vif. Néanmoins, elle finit par souffler la réponse qu'il attendait:

« Arthur Charles Clarke... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans l'avion.

Et lorsque ce dernier eût décollé, et qu'il se retrouva dans les airs, l'éloignant seconde après seconde d'elle et de son sourire, il su.

Malgré cette étrange et étouffante sensation de perte, un calme serein l'habitait.

Ceci n'était que le commencement.


	7. Amertume, Rated K

**N/A** : Promis, quelque chose de plus concret arrivera bientôt, mais là, tout de suite...

**SPOILER 8X02**

J'ai vu l'épisode 8x02 ce matin, et ça m'a...légèrement déprimé XD Enfin, toute cette histoire de départ de Sara me déprime de façon générale, mais bon là, la scène finale était très amère, et m'a retourné le coeur :'( Alors j'ai écris un ptit drabble d'à peine 500 mots, dans un but purement catharsis :-p Rien de recherché, j'ai écrit ça en 20 minutes, et j'ai totalement fait un transfert lol.

Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ;-)

'Tention, quelque peu déprimant selon ma soeur quand même hihi

* * *

**Amertume**

* * *

« Tu devrais y aller. » 

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir une telle expression juvénile –lire puérile- sur ses traits, surtout depuis quelques temps, et elle savait qu'il n'attendait que son assentiment pour rejoindre les autres. Il lui aurait suffit de ne rien dire pour qu'il reste à ses côtés, pendant que les autres s'autorisaient un rare moment de détente groupé, mais son sourire digne d'un ado de quinze ans et ses yeux pétillants d'envie étaient plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin pour le laisser partir.

Et apparemment, il vit au sourire _qu'elle_ lui offrait qu'il pouvait réellement laisser l'enfant qui était en lui s'exprimer. Qu'il pouvait la laisser quelques minutes seule (à porté de vue), promis, elle ne disparaîtrait pas.

« Okay ! » finit-il par dire, et moins de dix secondes plus tard, il était sur la piste.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, juste avant de mettre l'engin en marche, elle leva un pouce, retenant difficilement une grimace purement amusée, la faisant passer pour une moue encourageante.

Durant une seconde, alors qu'il fonçait avec les autres, elle se sentit véritablement bien. Bref instant durant lequel elle s'autorisa à n'être qu'attendrie par ce spectacle, ressentant une puissante vague d'affection pour lui, mais également pour tous les autres.

Et puis comme toujours depuis qu'elle était…de 'retour', la légèreté et le bien être s'évanouirent lentement, aspirés par ce lourd sentiment d'amertume et de nostalgie dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, et qui était d'autant plus accentué aujourd'hui après sa discussion avec Ecklie.

Elle avait survécu oui. Elle était vivante, et ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Mais lorsque Nathalie l'avait bloquée sous cette voiture, l'abandonnant au milieu du désert, elle l'avait arrachée à sa vie.

Et sa vie, telle qu'elle la connaissait depuis des années, était terminée.

Un à un, ils passaient tous devant elle, lui faisant des signes, lui offrant de grands sourires, éphémèrement insouciant, heureux d'être là, heureux _qu'elle_ soit là. Elle répondait à leur signes, elle répondait à leurs sourires.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Car si une simple barrière la séparait du reste du groupe à cet instant, de ces personnes qui avaient été sa famille durant sept ans, c'était bien plus que ça qui la maintenait loin d'eux à présent.

Une muraille infranchissable, qui se bâtissait lentement mais sûrement -comme le voulait l'expression-, et à laquelle elle apposerait la dernière brique lorsqu'elle changerait d'équipe.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se détacher. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu à l'origine, mais c'était ainsi. Elle devait se résoudre à dire adieu à ces personnes auxquelles elle tenait tant.

Et cela faisait mal, bien sûr. Mais la vie était faite ainsi.

De rencontres, d'amitiés, d'affection, de voitures et de déserts.

Tout ce qui avait un début avait une fin.

Et malheureusement, la fin serait bientôt inévitable.

* * *

**N/A**: Veux pas qu'elle parte :'( 


	8. Laisse toi porter par le vent, Rated K

**SPOILER 8X04** (que dans ma note de l'auteur, pas dans la fic mdr)

**N/A**: Ceci n'est pas _exactement _ce qu'on pourrait appeler un drabble totalement GSR. Dans le sens où leur nom n'est cité à aucun moment. Et que c'est très..._particulier _lol.

Mais j'ai écris ce drabble après avoir l'épisode où Griss demande Sara en mariage (et qu'elle dit oui, SQUEEEE!), donc ça date un peu (juste octobre dernier XD) mdrrr. Mais ça m'avait fait planer **très très** beaucoup, donc j'avais écris ça :) C'était dommage de le laisser prendre poussière sur mon ordi :p

Donc voilà, même si leurs noms ne sont pas mentionnés, je me suis totalement inspirée d'eux, et de mon amour pour leur histoire. Enjoy, I hope :)

* * *

**Laisse toi porter par le vent**

* * *

Un être humain.

Une âme enfermée dans un corps lourd fait d'os et de chaire, de muscles et d'eau. Condamnée à endurer la douleur et la peine, prisonnière de cette enveloppe parcourut de nerfs qui ne laissent pas un instant de répit au cerveau, lui envoyant des centaines d'informations à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

C'est dur d'être un être humain.

C'est douloureux, épuisant, parfois même désespérant.

Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu es.

Mais l'espace d'un instant, essaye de te détacher.

Imagine toi que tu n'as plus d'enveloppe, plus de système nerveux, plus de signaux incessants et éreintants.

Et laisse ton âme flotter.

Laisse-là glisser hors de ton corps, et laisse-toi guider par le vent.

A cet instant, tu peux être n'importe quoi. Une feuille d'automne qui vient de se laisser tomber, une plume se laissant porter par un souffle d'air, dansant et tournoyant. Ou bien encore un papillon déployant ses ailes pour la première fois, virevoltant dans les airs, happé par une brise chaude.

Sois ce que tu désires, du moment que ton âme se libère.

A présent tu te laisses guider par les courants thermiques ou par les variations du vent. Tu es transporté, tu voyages par-dessus terres et mers, et tu te sens bien. Tu peux te rendre n'importe où, mais tu préfères laisser ce choix aux hasard ou peut-être bien au destin.

Et finalement, tu trouves ce que tu cherchais sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

Deux âmes, qui t'attirent inexorablement.

Parce qu'elles sont comme toutes les autres, ces âmes, prises au piège dans une prison de chaire. Mais elles brillent d'un éclat rare et précieux, et surtout magnifique.

Elles sont sœurs, vois-tu.

Elles le savent, elles le sentent, et se recherchent, désespérément.

Mais enfermées dans un corps qui souffre et qui saigne, elles ont peur. Alors elles se renferment et se laissent pousser pour avancer.

Un jour, elles se trouvent. Et de ce fait, elles sont à jamais inséparables. Leur corps peuvent être loin l'un de l'autre, souvent, très souvent, trop souvent. Mais elles sont liées.

Tout comme le cœur, l'âme peut-être blessée. Et tout comme le corps, elle peut-être soignée.

Mais lorsque deux âmes sœurs se blessent mutuellement, la douleur est transcendante et incomparable.

Et lorsque deux âmes sœurs ses soignent, la fusion n'en ai que plus puissante.

Ces deux âmes que tu viens de trouver, elles sont destinées à se blesser un nombre incalculable de fois. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles en saignent, alors qu'elles sont dénuées de sang.

Mais ne sois pas inquiet pour elles, seulement envieux. Car elles sont destinées à se soigner et à s'aimer.

Promet d'être silencieux à présent. Silencieux et discret. Si tu promets de l'être, tu pourras les suivre dans leur voyage, spectateur muet et invisible.

Maintenant, laisse toi porter.

Observe.

Et aime.


End file.
